


Sunshine in Gotham

by heretoday898



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comic Book Science, Crossover, Kidnapping, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretoday898/pseuds/heretoday898
Summary: Will and Nico are attending Gotham U and living relatively normal lives, for demi-gods.  As luck would have it, that changes one night when they stumble upon an injured Gotham vigilante and well, Will is a doctor after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while, said to myself I could write it when Soldiers of Death is finished....that's clearly not happening right now.   
> This, however, seems to just want to jump out and get written, so it will be done. I have roughly 11000 words written, when I finish the chapter I'm working on I'll post the next one :) Enjoy
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own and I do not own these characters.

Gotham was not the sort of place one would expect to find the son of the sun god.  However, Gotham University had the best pre-med and medical school on the east coast and Will Solace had been attending it for the past two years.  Will didn’t want to leave camp initially, he was needed, but Chiron had insisted and Will had sent in his application.  Thankfully, and with very little cajoling, Nico had joined him, and they rented a small one-bedroom apartment a little way off campus. 

College was difficult, but Will still aced his classes even though he had to forego sleep most of the time, not that he wasn’t used to the lack of sleep what with being the head medic at camp.  Thankfully, Nico was also a night owl and he took to Gotham like Percy took to water.  Even though, according to Nico, Gotham has had an upswing of sunny days since Will started attending Gotham U.  But, even with the added sunny days college was still soul crushing at times and it usually found Will and Nico walking back to their apartment in the early hours of the morning, Will shifting his backpack full of textbooks as the shadows slowly curled around Nico. 

It was one of these early mornings when Will and Nico were leaving the library and walking back that Will feels, justifiably, screwed his fall semester over.  Looking back, Will knows in the grand scheme of things what happened wasn’t anywhere near the level of drama that Kronos, Gaea, or dear old dad becoming mortal produced.  But still, Will doesn’t exactly appreciate the total and complete destruction of his college campus just because Circe blew a fuse.  Although, Nico has so graciously pointed out on multiple occasions that is could have been much worse.  Will always has to repress a snort at that comment because Batman sure as hell doesn’t see it that way.      

But Will was getting off track. 

****

It was still warm enough, even this late at night, for both Will and Nico to be wearing only t-shirts and jeans as they left the university library and made their way towards the apartment.  Now, Gotham U was situated in a beautiful part of the city with its old stone, gothic architecture.  Will and Nico’s apartment, not so much.  It was a quick subway ride and a few short blocks away in one of the less seedy areas of the city, but that didn’t stop Will from hearing fights and seeing questionable individuals lurking around.  Although, if Will knew tonight was the night that he and Nico would meet one of the most suspicious of these questionable individuals then he would have sucked it up and made a bed in the library.  As it was, Will unfortunately never truly exhibited any of the prophetic powers his father has and was therefore caught completely unaware as he and Nico passed the first alleyway on their walk from the subway station. 

It wasn’t the low grunts or the dull sounds of someone painfully shifting their body weight that drew both Will and Nico up short.  No, it was the total and absolute aura of death and resurrection that permeated the air and apparently emanated from whoever was in the back of the alley.  Will’s fingertips tingled as the coppery smell of blood assaulted his nostrils and with a brief, meaningful glance at Nico the both of them were sliding into the alleyway, ears alert and eyes adjusting to the darkness.  They stopped short halfway down the alley at the sound of a cocked gun and growled threat. 

“If you were smart, you wouldn’t come any closer,” a deep voice growled from the shadows.  The moon peaked out enough that Will caught a glimpse of a smooth red helmet. 

“Usually pretty smart, but you’re clearly hurt and well, I’m a doctor,” Will took a hesitant step closer and ignored Nico’s snort.

“Not when it comes to life threatening situations, but sure, pretty smart,” Nico’s voice was soft in the dark as his footsteps followed Will.

“That’s why I said usually,” Will shot the son of Hades a look that was lost in the darkness of the alley. 

“A doctor, really, that’s what you’re going with.  _Oh, trust me, I’m a doctor_ ,” the man snorted before groaning as a wet cough racked his body. 

The moon finally revealed itself and threw the dank alley into an eerie sheen.  Everything was pitched slivery grey except for the red of the man’s helmet, bat symbol, and blood.  Will and Nico stilled at the sight of the man.  After all, it wasn’t everyday one ran into the infamous Red Hood.              

“Well, going to Gotham U to be a doctor, but I’ve had plenty of field experience,” Will’s voice was steady as he looked over the vigilante. 

“What former boy scout?” Red Hood asked.  Will could have sworn there was a sardonic lilt to his voice, but the helmet made it difficult to tell.

“Not exactly, but he’s not lying about the experience,” Nico piped up from his shadows.

“And what, you just want to help me out of the goodness of your heart?” Hood’s voice was most definitely mocking.

“Comes with being a doctor,” Will shrugged as the helmet finally lifted to look at him. 

“Comes with being him,” Nico tacked on as the helmet tilted slightly in thought.

“I’m Will, Will Solace,” Will gave a tentative smile, “and this is Nico di Angelo.  Our apartment isn’t too far from here, it’ll have everything I need to help you.”

Silence reigned in the alley as clouds began to cover the moon’s glow.  Will’s whole body thrummed with the need to help this man, to heal.  But he stood still, trying to display competency as well as trust.  Nico stood at this side, a silent shadow, dark eyes intent on the vigilante displaying his own competency at lurking. 

“Man, I can’t believe I’m doing this, alright, let’s go,” Red Hood shook his head as he clutched his side.

Will smiled in relief as he and Nico quickly made their way over to the vigilante.  Will bent down a bit as he checked over the man’s torso.  Blood was seeping out of what seemed to be three gunshot wounds.  Shucking his backpack, Will quickly opened it to grab the first aid kit he always carried with him.  Glancing back up he noticed Nico’s hands on the other man, staunching the flow of blood as Will rummaged for some antiseptic pads.  Will switched places with Nico and they both grabbed the vigilante and hoisted his arm over Nico’s shoulders while Will supported his injured side.  They quickly made their way out of the alley and headed towards the apartment.       


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos!!!  
> Have some hand wavey comic book medical procedure seeing as I am in no way a medical professional
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own and I do not own these characters

The two college kids, Will and Nico, if Jason heard correctly, gently lowered him down onto their black faux leather couch.  Jason hid a relieved sigh as they bustled around him, both moving in such sync that Jason had to wonder how often they did this.  Maybe they were telling the truth about that supposed field experience.  Jason was still suspicious, how could he not be, he was raised on the worst streets of Gotham and then later trained by the Bat.  He needed help though, he’d stumbled down into that alley with dead comms and far enough away from any help that saying no to these two would’ve been at best, stupid. 

Thankfully, they seemed decent enough, if complete opposites.  Jason focused on the two young men as the thought flitted across his mind.  Will was light, almost to the literal sense.  The smiles he flashed at Nico lit up the small room and everything seemed to glow; blonde hair, tan freckled skin, and bright blue eyes all alight and shinning towards the darker young man.  Nico, on the other hand, seemed to blend into the shadows easier than Bruce, hell, easier than Cass.  The man’s dark eyes missed nothing, they tracked Will with an easy softness and hardened anytime they fell on Jason.  Not that Jason could blame him. 

Will was quickly back at his side placing various medical supplies down, including an IV which was quickly inserted into Jason’s arm.  Nico hovered behind ready to be directed.  Jason’s leather jacket was carefully peeled off followed by his armor.  The black shirt and one pant leg were a lost cause as Will quickly cut both up the middle.  The three bullets were still lodged in his body, Jason could feel them and Will’s face confirmed it.  Jason braced himself for the pain of removing the bullets, it was always worse taking them out than taking them in the first place.             

Will shifted and picked up some supplies from the ground around him as he began to sanitize the area around the bullet in his shoulder, before shifting to the one in his arm.  Nico followed suit and attacked the bullet located in his hip.  Jason held as still as he could, muscles tight as his doctors worked quickly.  It wasn’t long before the wounds were cleaned and Will picked up what were essentially really long tweezers. 

A warm hand was placed on his chest and Jason followed the arm up to its owner.  Will’s eyes were bright and calm, his face alight with a reassuring smile.  Sunlight, this was what sunlight feels like, Jason thought as warmth spread through his body from the hand on his chest.  It was like seeing the sun again for the first time after he escaped death and insanity.  Jason blinked rapidly and glanced over at Nico.  It seemed as if those depthless dark eyes met his through the helmet and the dark-haired man gave him a reluctantly knowing smile.  Jason relaxed and Will’s smile grew, bright and blinding.  The home couch surgery didn’t take much time after that.

****

“I’m going to need you to take your helmet off,” Will’s voice was calm as he knelt beside Jason’s head.  Surgical gloves stained red with Jason’s blood.

Jason gave him a stiff nod, he figured the man would want to check everything.  If the fuzziness in Jason’s head was anything to go by, it was probably a good idea too.  Jason glanced up as Will nodded back and moved to his feet, turning his back on the vigilante to make his way over to the kitchen where Nico was standing silently. 

Jason was grateful for the small amount of privacy as he removed his helmet and made sure his domino mask was in place.  Will quickly came back, armed with a small flashlight.  Once the helmet was set down the light was shined in Jason’s eyes and a frown marred Will’s golden features.

“Concussion,” Jason’s voice was dry, he didn’t need the man’s opinion, he knew what a concussion felt like. 

Will nodded anyway as he fiddled with the IV attached to Jason’s uninjured arm.  Nico returned from the kitchen, handing Will a bottle of meds, generic pain relievers it seemed. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve had worse and I heal up quick,” Jason cracked a grin as he flicked his hand towards the meds.                  

Jason appreciated the thought, but those weren’t going to do much. He was slightly surprised they didn’t have anything stronger.  For being college kids, they had a real nice, thorough set-up for treating someone who was injured.  Then again, Will did say he was in the medical program.  Still.

“You’ve got a pretty sweet set-up here, do a lot of late-night surgeries?” Jason probed as he sat up on the couch, slowly twisting his body to test his range of movement.

“I’ve learned to always be prepared,” Will smiled as he hesitated, “and well, my Dad has interest in the medical field.” 

“Yeah, gonna be a doctor like your old man,” Jason snorted as he made to stand.

“He’s not a doctor,” Will chuckled as he put a firm hand on Jason’s bare chest, “he has way too many interests to limit himself.”

Jason quirked an eyebrow as he glanced down at the tanned hand on his chest and then back up at both Will and Nico’s amused expressions.  He was missing something.  Then again, Jason knew all about following a father figure’s path. 

“What about you, you following in your old man’s footsteps?” Jason tilted his head to regard the dark-haired man. 

“Well, my dad deals with the fallout of what happens when doctors fail,” Nico shrugged as Will groaned and elbowed him, “I’m actually studying literature.”

A morbid inside joke, Jason snorted before the second half of what Nico said caught up to him.  Jason blinked, surprised.  He wouldn’t have pegged Nico for that, he shook his head in exasperation.  No-one would peg Jason for loving literature either and yet he did.

“Cool, I’ve always liked Lit,” Jason busied himself with removing the IV after he let that little bit of information slip.

Jason could see the questions in both men’s eyes and knew it was time to beat it.  He was grateful, but he wasn’t looking to make friends or bring any trouble to their doorstep. 

“I see you’re going to be like every other patient I’ve had,” Jason looked up as Will heaved an annoyed sigh. 

“Not that he gets many or any patients with gunshot wounds,” Nico chimed in as they both stepped away from the couch. 

“Got you some clothes, though.  You don’t want to be running around Gotham naked as a jaybird, now do you,” Will tossed Jason a large Metropolis University sweatshirt and sweatpants.  Jason, stunned, barely managed to catch them.     

“Look, you’ve both done more than enough.  Hell, you’ve done more than any average Gothamite would’ve and really, I appreciate it.  It’s nice having an almost professional stitch you up and no need to thank me for giving you some practice,” Jason stood up from the couch, pulling on the clothes as he enjoyed Will’s blue-eyed eye roll.

“So that’s the reason you’ve been so nice,” Nico threw Jason a dark eye roll of his own as he laced his hand with Will’s.

“I have been exceptionally nice, you’re not wrong,” Jason grinned as he reached for his helmet and armor, grimacing as his stitches pulled, “but, I won’t be responsible for bringing my shit to your door.”

The two men were quiet for a moment as they regarded Jason with serious eyes.  Jason took his time to study them in return, now that he wasn’t in danger of blood loss.  It was still like looking at the sun as Jason’s eyes roved over Will.  It was a little uncomfortable, Jason had hoped it was the blood loss and concussion that made his “doctor” seem so, well, luminous.  Unfortunately, that did not seem like the case.  Jason’s eyes shifted down to the linked hands, Will’s long tanned fingers were firmly hooked into Nico’s delicate pale ones.  Jason followed the pale skin up to Nico’s face, fathomless dark eyes meeting his.  Nico was short, petite.  He reminded Jason a bit of Tim now that he had a solid look.  The messy black hair and circles under the eyes were often found on Jason’s replacement as well.  Although, as Jason looked back into Nico’s eyes that’s were the similarities ended.  There was something, old, about Nico.  Something Jason saw often enough when he looked into his own eyes.      

“So, opposites do attract,” Jason hummed as he gestured to the linked hands.  Helmet and armor back on, Jason made his way over to the window across from the couch, quickly opening it and surveying the area, one leg already out before he looked back at the two college students.

“You have no idea,” Nico’s smirk stretched wide over his face, dark eyes glittering at Jason as they followed him out the window.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The phrase "naked as a jaybird" used to be "naked as a robin"!! 
> 
> Also, the sweatshirt and pants belong to another Jason ;)
> 
> Comments or Kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone again! Love the comments and kudos :)  
> Just as a heads up I will not be updating on the weekends  
> Enjoy!
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own and I do not own these characters

Now, Will would like to say that was the end of it, that he and Nico had no more run ins with any of the local wildlife of the vigilante variety.  Unfortunately, as Nico would continue to point out, that wasn’t the case, not with their lives.  Granted, Will wasn’t expecting an Amazon to walk through their door, but that’s what he got. 

Will had never met an Amazon during the fight against Gaea, but Nico had met a few friendly ones, well, a few allies at least.  On the other hand, they both had heard plenty about them from Hazel too, none of it good.  Which was why Will was a bit alarmed to find one standing on the opposite side of the apartment door on a Sunday morning.  Will rocked back on his heels as he tilted his head toward the bedroom and willed Nico to come out and into the living room.          

“I know you’re standing there young one,” the smooth voice rung from the other side of the door just as Nico stumbled out of the bedroom.

Nico perked up at the alarmed look Will was positive he was shooting his boyfriend.  Will shushed Nico as he made abortive gestures towards the door, practically shoving Nico to the eyehole.  Nico’s step back was much calmer, but his dark eyes were no less wide as they landed on Will. 

“Who is it?” Nico said after a beat.         

“Artemis,” the Amazon said after her own moment of hesitation. 

“No, you’re not,” Will snorted before he could help himself. 

“Artemis of Bana-Mighdall,” the Amazon’s voice was much stronger, surer, this time. 

Will glanced down at Nico as the son of Hades tugged on his sleeved and mouthed ‘Egypt’.  Will nodded, right, different factions of Amazons.  That still didn’t mean she was a friendly one.  Then again, she was being polite enough and not knocking their door in.  Will shrugged at Nico’s questioning look. 

“What can we help you with, Artemis?” Will asked through the door.

“This is the residence of the Will and Nico who provided medical assistance to the Red Hood?” Artemis’ question seemed more for conformation. 

“Not a fact we go spreading around, but yes,” Nico answered as he leaned against the door frame, fingers rubbing against his skull ring.

“I wish to speak with you,” Artemis’ voice was strong, decisive and clearly used to getting her way.

“About?” Will slid a glance at Nico, his own curiosity reflected in those deep eyes. 

“Greek topics?” the Amazon was less sure now, clearly a bit thrown off and not used to being subtle.  Will wanted to laugh, Greek topics, like they had a lecture class together at Gotham U or something. 

“I mean no harm, young ones,” Artemis stated, and Will couldn’t help but look through the eyehole again. 

Artemis was standing a few feet back from the door, red hair pulled back in a tight braid and wearing regular clothes that made a valiant effort to hide her stature.  With a careful look back at Nico, Will unlocked the door and stepped aside as it swung open.  Sharp green eyes met Will’s and a slight nod was given to both demi-gods as Artemis stepped through and Will closed the door behind her. 

The three stood and shifted around uncertainly before Nico cleared his throat and directed Artemis to their coach, thankfully clear of bloodstains.  With a quick scan of the apartment, Artemis nodded again and moved to take a seat.  Will and Nico exchanged a long look before both startling as the coffee pot beeped in the kitchen.  Relieved to have something to do, Will, trailed by Nico, went about fixing themselves and their guest a warm mug of coffee.  Not that it took long.  Soon enough the three of them were back in the living room as Will set down the cup for Artemis as he and Nico took seats across from the Amazon.   

“Here’s some cream and sugar, if you want it.  I’m Will by the way, and that’s Nico,” Will placed the items in the center of the coffee table as he nodded towards Nico, and received another elegant nod in thanks.

“So, Greek topics?” Nico began after a few sips of coffee, his feet tucked under him. 

“And the Red Hood,” Will added as he leaned his shoulder against the other man. 

“Yes, I am aware of what you are,” Artemis eyed both of them as they remained silent, “demi-gods.”

“We figured, it’s why Will let you in in the first place,” Nico shrugged with a smirk, “Amazon.”

Will swallowed a large gulp of coffee as hard eyes flickered from Nico to him, assessing.  Will stared right back.  He was curious, not so much as to how she knew what they were, it was the same way they knew she was an Amazon or when there were other mythological creatures around.  Will was curious as to how Artemis knew where to find them and why she would even want to find them.

“I am currently working with the Red Hood, we are part of a team called the Outlaws.  After he returned to base with three bullet holes, he ran a check on you and your apartment, it’s where I got your address from.  Which one of you healed him?” the Amazon asked, eyes settling on Will.

“Ah, that would’ve been me,” Will gave a sheepish smile before snapping to attention, “is that what this is all about?  He’s not hurt again is he?”

“No, young one, he is not,” a small, kinds smile tilted Artemis’ lips as she gazed at Will.  Will sat back with a relieved sigh, Nico placed a comforting hand on his knee. 

“You sensed the healing Will did,” Nico realized after a moment and leaned forward, elbow now resting on Will’s knee, “that’s why you’re here.”

“Yes,” Artemis sighed and seemed to relax back against the couch, “it was especially advanced healing, not that Hood noticed or understood.”

“Huh, yeah I can see how that would have been a bit startling for you.  Him going back to wherever you guys meet up, pretty much drenched in healing spells,” Will’s face contorted in understanding and apology. 

“You misunderstand,” Artemis shook her head, waving off anything Will or Nico were about to say.

“Yes, it was a shock to feel such healing power again, but I am eternally grateful for your treatment of him.  My reason for seeking you out are twofold,” Artemis paused as she composed herself. 

“You are a child of Apollo are you not?” the question caught Will off guard as he nodded in confirmation.

“I have not been in Man’s world long, but word did reach Bana-Mighdall of the Giants War and Gaea’s awakening as well as Apollo’s fall and reinstatement to Olympus.”  Artemis leaned forward and placed her coffee on the table, hands linked together between her knees, “My sisters and I were surprised you see, we were unaware of any true demi-gods roaming the Earth, never mind the numbers which were reported to us.”

“So, what, you just thought the gods stopped having relations with mortals?” Will’s apparent disbelief was mirrored in Nico’s cool mask, if one knew were to look.

“I suppose as Olympus moved westward it stopped truly crossing our minds,” Artemis shrugged, a small frown tugged at her eyebrows. 

“Would you have fought?” Nico asked, and both Will and Artemis understood the missing words, _for our side?_

“Yes, I would have fought,” the _with you_ , went unsaid, “but war broke out in Bana-Mighdall and not long after I came to Man’s world.” 

“Right, so you came here and what exactly,” Nico’s head was titled, listening intently, “you thought you would find some demi-gods?”

“No, not at all.  I came here for a mission and met my current allies for the first time.  Demi-gods were the furthest thing on my mind,” Artemis shook her head, red braid shifting to drape over her shoulder.    

“We only came back into focus when I healed Red Hood,” Will nodded in understanding, shoulders slumping as he leaned his head back against the couch.

“Yes,” Artemis nodded.

“You were curious,” Nico grinned and took a long drink as Artemis nodded again, “alright, cool, can’t blame you there.  But that’s only one of your reasons, you said there were two,”

“I have been following a magical signature all around Gotham, one that is very ancient and very powerful,” Artemis levelled them with a serious look, “I believe it is Circe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments or Kudos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and the comments and kudos! I do read the comments, but unless someone asks me a question I most likely won't respond. Just as an fyi :)  
> Enjoy 
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own and I do not own these characters

Will wished he could drop his head onto the lab table and leave it there, hell, leave his whole body there and just astral project himself away from school, responsibilities, ridiculous heroes and vigilantes both Greek and Gotham in origin.  His head stayed up.  Will had hoped his classes would distract him from Artemis’ visit, but as the professor droned on, he knew it was a lost cause.  Nothing had been able to distract him or Nico from the cold certainty of Artemis’ words.  They were screwed.  The Amazon truly believed Circe had left Aeaea and was running around Gotham.  Will and Nico found it a bit harder to believe.  After all, Circe wasn’t careless enough to leave a magical trail for her enemies to follow.  Still, they had agreed to keep a look out and see if anything unusual, well, more unusual happened.  Will’s lab ended with that final thought and he quickly packed his backpack to meet up with Nico at their favorite diner off campus. 

It was a small establishment and had probably been on the same corner for decades, but the food was delicious and ridiculously cheap, perfect for starving students.  Will spotted Nico as he walked in, sitting in their customary booth on the far side by the window.  Will smiled wide, warmth curling through him as a small smile stole over Nico’s face.  Will couldn’t help himself as he leaned forward and brushed a kiss across Nico’s lips before sliding in on the opposite side of the booth.  Will’s smile spread even more, cheeks hurting as Nico scowled through his blush.  Will barely withheld a giggle as the waitress came and took their orders, leaving two glasses of water behind. 

A warm silence stole over them as they waited for the food, taking sips of water as their hands laced together on the table.  Will was rubbing his thumb over Nico’s knuckles when the bell over the door chimed and he was hit with the permeating sense of death and resurrection once again.  Will held perfectly still as he watched Nico’s keen eyes widen in realization, dark head tilting to glance around Will’s body.  If possible, Nico’s eyes widened even more, mouth dropping open a bit as Will ached to turn and look.  Thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long as Will could sense Red Hood getting closer to them.  Then, sure enough, there he was, seated in the back-corner booth, directly to the right of them. 

Nico’s eyes were back on Will, flickering every now and again to the other booth.  Will had to look.  He wanted to so badly, but they needed to act natural, they couldn’t let on that they knew who he was.  Will could hear Red Hood muttering something to whoever he was sitting with as Will waited for his chance.  It was their waitress who provided it for him as Will took a chance and looked over as the other booth was engaged in ordering.  Will wasn’t ashamed to say his mouth dropped quite a bit more than a little.  Also, judging by the sudden death grip Nico had on his hand, it didn’t go unnoticed.  Will whipped his head back around to the amused expression of his boyfriend, like Nico wasn’t just stunned a few minutes earlier.  Will’s glare towards Nico was lost and he couldn’t help but smile at the picture he was sure they made.  Eyes still alight with amusement, Will turned to look back over at the other booth, eyes trailing over a shorter dark haired man and a, rather muscular, blonde woman.  Shifting again, Will’s eyes landed on Red Hood.  Red Hood who was staring right back at Will with intense eyes and a tightly clamped jaw.

****

Jason could not believe it.  He cursed Tim in every language he knew for his and Wonder Girl’s need to meet with Jason, fucking Replacement.  It was bad enough Jason was acting as some sort of liaison between Artemis and Wonder Woman’s protégé.  Who was he kidding, Jason snorted, Tim was the reason he was playing messenger boy.  But now that Tim was actually, physically involved, everything had to be on Red Robin’s schedule.  And look where that landed Jason.  Sitting in a booth next to the very two co-eds who patched him up a couple of weeks ago.  Jason ground his teeth, shoulders hunched as he fiddled with his glass.  Just perfect.

“So, what do you say we get this done.  What do you want?” Jason leaned forward, settling his elbows on the table.

“Seriously Jason, we can’t even wait for our food,” Tim ignored Jason’s glare as he hummed into his coffee.

Jason titled his head towards Cassie on the outside of the booth, meeting blue eyes briefly before his attention was drawn to Will and Nico’s booth.  The two were eating quietly, Jason having missed the waitress bringing them their food.  But, Jason could feel it, every so often one of them took a chance to look over at Jason.  He had already caught Will, Nico was much more subtle.  Jason knew though, his skin prickled every time one of them glanced over and looking back at Tim’s quizzical face, he knew his Replacement noticed it too.  Thankfully, their waitress showed up bearing heavenly smelling food and Jason dug in, stuffing his mouth to avoid Tim’s questions.

“Alright, so foods here, what do you want?” Jason’s voice was muffled as he took another bite.

“We need to know what information Artemis has about this magical signature popping up around Gotham.  I know she’s been tracking it, you’ve said as much,” Cassie pointed her fork at Jason. 

“Yeah, that’s all I know.  I’ve asked, I’ve offered my help and that’s all I can do when it comes to Artemis,” Jason shrugged his shoulders, lips quirked as Tim and Cassie glowered at him.

“Tell her she needs to work with me, with Diana,” Cassie retorted.  

“I’m not telling her she has to do shit,” Jason snapped, shaking his head in disbelief, “and why does she _have_ to work with you and Diana?”   

He could only imagine how that conversation would go, all scenarios end with him flying through the air.  Jason snorted as he took a sip of water, glancing over at the other booth and stiffening.  Will and Nico had gone utterly still, heads cocked slightly towards Jason’s booth, although their eyes were firmly on each other.  Jason looked back at Tim, but the third Robin’s eyes were in silent communication with Cassie.  Jason looked back over, and the two college students were engrossed in their meals.  He snorted, subtle.

“Diana thinks it’s Circe,” Cassie’s words brought Jason’s attention back to her.

“Does B know?” Jason looked at Tim after a moment. 

“He has been appraised of the situation,” Tim hedged, shoving his food around on his plate.

“Oh, great, so he is perfectly fine with both Diana and Cassie being here, in Gotham,” Jason sneered.

“Diana isn’t here,” Tim pointed out.

“Technicalities,” Jason rolled his eyes.

“Fine, he knows what we all do.  There is a powerful magic user running around Gotham like it’s their own personal playground,” Tim sniped back.

“Alright, so what makes you think it’s Circe?” Jason flicked his fork out, wanting some evidence.

“Men have been reported missing from the areas the signature has been found at,” Tim admitted, “and not random men either, criminals.”

“Good riddance,” Jason smirked.

“They haven’t been turning up dead, Jason.  This is one of Circe’s MOs, she kidnaps and brainwashes men to do her bidding,” Cassie huffed, annoyance flashing through her blue eyes. 

Jason nodded, Artemis had said the same thing, but he wasn’t telling them that.  Artemis had also recognized Circe’s magic, but Jason wasn’t telling them that either.  The Outlaws were perfectly capable of handling this, even if they were down one with Bizarro out of the country.  After all, this Wonder Girl had never gone up against Circe, not that Jason knew of at least and Diana would have to ask nicely for Bruce to let her into Gotham, even with a problem like this. 

They sat and ate in silence for a moment, Tim and Cassie exchanging looks every now and again.  Jason let his attention wander back over to Will and Nico’s booth and immediately schooled his features.  Both men were staring at him, not even going for subtlety or pretense.  Their check was already settled between them, cash in a neat pile on the table.  Jason eyes connected with wide sky-blue ones as Will slowly blinked in astonishment before briskly standing up and glancing over at Nico.  Jason followed his gaze, barely catching Nico’s intense scrutiny before the dark-haired man was pulling Will out of the diner with him.  Jason paused, muscles tense as he looked back at a confused Cassie and shrewd Tim.         

Holy fucking shit.  Will and Nico, they knew something.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments or Kudos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are wonderful!  
> Enjoy :)
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own and I do not own these characters

“We need to call Annabeth again,” Will stated for what must have been the tenth time as he paced through the living room. 

“We’ve left her six messages, pretty sure she has a late class,” Nico was seated on the edge of a kitchen chair, solemn eyes trailing Will.

Will nodded as he took the seat across from Nico.  He had expected Red Hood, Jason, to come after them right when they left the diner but that didn’t happen.  It was dark out now, the sun having set a few hours ago and he and Nico were just, waiting.  Waiting for what, Will didn’t want to think about, but it was obvious that Red Hood realized they knew something.  After all, they weren’t exactly subtle when they left the diner that morning. 

Will couldn’t believe the conversation he and Nico overheard.  Really, he couldn’t.  Also, never mind his and Nico’s lack of subtlety, who has a conversation like that in a diner where anyone could overhear?  Vigilantes apparently.  Will hadn’t recognized the other two people sitting with Red Hood, but Nico had recognized the woman.  Wonder Girl.  As in protégé of Wonder Woman and daughter of Zeus.  Will chuckled, it looked like Jason had another sister.

“He knows where we live, so why isn’t he here yet?” Will rubbed the back of his neck.

“Will, if he wanted to confront us he would have done it at the diner,” Nico reasoned with a small smile, “after all, the only thing he could have confronted us for was eavesdropping.  It’s not like he knows we know, you know.” 

“I think he knows we know.  And, I think he knows we know that he knows,” a grin stretched over Will’s face.

“Well, if that’s the case, then it wouldn’t be smart of him to just drop in tonight,” Nico rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his face. 

“I don’t know, he seems pretty impulsive,” Will hummed, “he is a vigilante after all.”  Nico’s retort was interrupted by a brisk knock on the door, Will and Nico both stilled at the sound. 

“Come on boys, you left me six messages, I know you’re in there,” Annabeth’s voice drifted through the door. 

Will and Nico scrambled out of their chairs and over to the door, throwing it open.  On the other side, all with backpacks slung over their shoulders, stood Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, and Leo.  Nico was instantly wrapped into what Will knew was a bone crushing hug by Jason.  The put-upon sigh from the son of Hades fooled no-one as Will shared a grin with Piper.  With a relieved sigh and a glare from Nico to Leo, Will ushered everyone into the living room.  Bags were dropped behind the couch, everyone settled in as more hugs and smiles were exchanged. 

“What’s the emergency?  Percy pulled me out of class after he got back to the apartment and saw all your messages,” Annabeth’s grey eyes promised retribution for anyone who messed with her education.

Will and Nico shared a long look before Will started with their tale, Nico adding points of his own here and there.  Will began with the night they found Red Hood, various looks of interest on their friends faces.  When he got to Artemis, everyone sat up, intent and surprised.  Will could just see the calculation in Annabeth’s eyes.  Finally, Nico ended with their encounter at the diner this morning and Will’s ensuing anxiety.  Everyone was silent, which was surprising considering Leo was in the room.  But, the son of Hephaestus’ mouth was just gaping, and Will would take it as a win for the moment. 

“Circe, Amazons, and Gotham vigilantes,” Annabeth stared at Will and Nico critically, “we really couldn’t get even a little bit of a break.”

“Hey now, it’s been a few years since Apollo and the Triumvirate,” Percy huffed out a chuckle as he dodged Annabeth’s elbow jab.

“This isn’t necessarily our problem,” Piper began, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “I mean, you’ve only been asked to keep an ear out, not actually do anything about it.”

“C’mon on Pipes, when have any of us ever been able to not get involved,” Leo snorted as he fiddled with something he pulled out of his belt. 

“Leo’s right.  Annabeth and Percy do have experience with fighting Circe, if it is her.  It made sense to at least call,” Jason nodded at Will and Nico. 

“Well, at least it’s a legit emergency Wise Girl,” Percy grinned as he wrapped an arm around Annabeth. 

“Exactly!  So, why do you think we haven’t been visited by our friendly neighborhood crime fighter?” Will looked at the others.  Really, he’d take any opinions on the matter.

“Wait,” Leo exclaimed, “so, you know who Red Hood is? Like, his secret identity?”

“No,” Will and Nico stated at the same time, casting brief looks at each other. 

Will knew he and Nico were on the same page, they hadn’t even needed to discuss it.  Red Hood, Jason’s, secret identity was safe with them.  From anyone.  Least of all Leo who couldn’t keep his mouth shut.      

“Oh, c’mon, you can totally tell us,” Leo wheedled as he scooted forward on his chair.  Will and Nico both shook their heads, Nico scowling at the other demi-god.    

“Surveillance,” Annabeth said ignoring Leo and getting back on track, Jason nodding in agreement.

“So, no kinky sex for you guys,” Leo grinned as he waggled his eyebrows. 

Will groaned as he dropped his head into his hands, Nico smoothed his palm up and down his back.  Great, now they were going to have a stalker on their hands.  Will just hoped neither of their dads popped in for a visit.  That’d be hard to explain.    

“Red Hood is not going to be sitting outside their window on a tree branch with binoculars,” Piper shoved Leo partially out of his chair.

“You think he is going to bide his time and set up audio or video surveillance,” Nico said.

“Yes, it wouldn’t be too difficult either, not with both of you in classes for the majority of the day,” Jason nodded with a slight frown.  

“If he hasn’t already,” Will grumbled then froze, eyes wide as he looked about the room.

“No,” Percy scoffed, “you don’t think?”

“We didn’t shadow travel back,” Nico murmured, “but the apartment isn’t that far from the diner.”

“Probably even less distance if you can travel by rooftop,” Annabeth was rubbing her eyes, “search the place.”

Everyone was still for a moment before Will and Nico lurched to their feet, Will headed for the kitchen as Nico dashed into the bedroom.  Will could hear the rest searching through the living room and bathroom, Leo announcing there was nothing in the bathroom.  Thankfully, this was followed by Nico announcing the same thing.  Will, Percy, Piper, Jason, and Annabeth weren’t so lucky.  Will found two audio bugs carefully tucked away in the kitchen while the other four found one each as well.  All microphones and Will couldn’t help but feel a little relieved that they weren’t being watched.  It was bad enough knowing their godly parents could just watch them sometimes, never mind a virtual stranger, vigilante, strange vigilante.  They dropped the bugs on the coffee table, Will’s eyes scanning his friends faces before settling on Nico. 

His shadowy eyes were already on Will.  Will held Nico’s gaze and saw exactly how the rest of this was going to go.  Gods, Will didn’t want to admit it, but he had known how this was going to go the minute they had decided to call Annabeth.  They were going to fight, well, hopefully not fight, but fix whatever in Hades was going on in Gotham.  After all, Will knew calling Annabeth would get Percy and, well, Percy would tell Jason who would tell Piper and who would drag Leo along.  It was a good thing only those five were attending college in Metropolis, Will doesn’t think there is enough floor space if anyone else was brought along.  Will let a soft smile slip across his face, echoed by Nico as they clasped hands.  Thank the gods, literally, for their friends. 

“Well, at least we haven’t outed ourselves yet,” Leo’s cheery voice was drowned out by Will’s groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments or Kudos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this! Thanks for the comments and kudos :)
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own and I do not own these character

Jason was perched on an old, comfy couch in one of his nicer safehouses staring at his laptop with the audio feed from Will and Nico’s apartment pulled up.  His bugs had been deactivated or destroyed only a few minutes ago, but Jason hadn’t moved in hours.  Usually this was the easiest type of surveillance, the one that caused the least amount of strain.  Usually this resulted in the target giving a few juicy tidbits of information.  Usually Jason disliked the target.  Usually Jason didn’t end up with more questions than answers.  Usually.

Across from him Artemis sat unmoving, green eyes staring off pass Jason’s shoulder.  He could see the intrigue and conclusions forming in her mind as her forehead scrunched in concentration.  Jason needed those conclusions.  After a moment, Artemis’ gaze focused on Jason and he could have sworn she looked, relieved.    

“You want to tell me what the fuck is going on?” Jason levelled Artemis with a pointed look, “I’ve played messenger and kept Wonder Girl and Red Robin off your back, the least you could do it throw me a fucking bone.”

“I did not realize I was obligated to tell you,” Artemis’ voice was cool, eyes sharp and burning, a warning for Jason to watch his tone.  One he sure as hell never heeded. 

“I’m sorry, are we a fucking team or not?” Jason snapped, seriously considering the _not_ part right about now.

“We are,” Artemis swore.

“Then throw me a fucking bone,” Jason crossed his arms as he leaned back against the couch.

“Where would you like me to start?” Artemis’ gaze was reproachful, she never did like his cursing.

“How about why you went and visited them in the first place,” Jason didn’t get it, he couldn’t find the connection and it was pissing him off. 

It had a similar feel to whatever it was he missed that night Will and Nico patched him up.  He wanted to blame it on the concussion and blood loss, but he couldn’t.  He was better than that.  Jason knew that whatever it was he missed was going to flip this whole case on its head and that was seriously pissing him off.  Possibly more than Artemis withholding information and going behind his back.  It was big, he realized that now.  Before it was just a small nagging feeling, one that left as soon as he climbed out of the college kids’ window.  Then it flared back to life in the diner.  Now, Jason was cursing himself for not listening to his instincts, concussion and bullet wounds be damned.

“I went to ask for their assistance,” Artemis admitted, bringing Jason’s attention back to her. 

“Yeah, a bit surprised about it, but I got that,” Jason gestured to the audio feed.

“What I meant was, why them?” Jason leaned back forward, resting his elbows on his knees.  Eyes intently following the Amazon’s micro movements. 

“Did you notice how quickly you healed from your injuries?” Artemis asked abruptly, green eyes flickering over Jason’s body.

“Side effect of the Lazarus pit,” Jason dismissed immediately as Artemis shook her head in disagreement.

“No, it was different, much different,” Artemis was adamant, a light coming into her eyes.

“Alright, I’ll bite, why or how?” Jason nodded for her to continue.

“You know we Amazons can sense magic and what Man would say mythical beings, specifically of Greek origin,” Artemis began, “When you came back that morning, I sensed a powerful and complex Greek healing spell laid over you.”

Jason was shocked, Will had worked magic on him.  Magic Jason didn’t even notice.

“Yes, I was surprised as well,” Artemis grimaced, “I knew I needed to find out who had done the healing, but I didn’t want to alarm you.  Thankfully, you are thorough and completed a background check that day on the ones you had encountered.”

“That’s why you were reading over my shoulder,” Jason huffed, he should’ve known, Artemis rarely cared about the backgrounds of the people they were going after. 

“Yes, I waited a few days before going to meet them,” Artemis said.

“To ask for help with Circe,” Jason couldn’t quite believe it, there had to be more.  Artemis was completely bullheaded when it came to asking for help on even minor things.  Circe, she was a powerhouse and not someone Artemis would go to just anyone about.

“Partially,” Artemis conceded. 

“You were more interested in the magic,” Jason stated as Artemis nodded in agreement. 

“Jason, it has been centuries since I have ever felt healing magic like that,” Artemis’ eyes were serious, “the last time was after a battle, ages ago, when Antiope beseeched Apollo to lend aid to our wounded.”

“You cannot be telling me a god healed me,” Jason stood up, shaking his head in disbelief as he began to pace.  Artemis’ eyes were steady as they followed his movement.

“No, not a god, not Apollo.  Will is his son, Will is a demi-god,” Artemis stated, then after a pause, “Nico is as well, although, I do not know who his godly parent is.”

_Opposites attract._  The thought flittered through Jason’s mind as he paused in his pacing.  It was right there, whatever it was that let Will and possibly Nico figure out his identity.  Jason had the pieces, he needed to make them fit. 

“And the others, Annabeth, the friends they called, you think they’re demi-gods too,” Jason hazard, as he rolled his shoulders. 

“Yes,” Artemis’ voice was a bit breathless, her eyes wide in wonder as Jason looked at her.   

“Why are you so amazed by this?” Jason cocked his head, “Wonder Girl exists, isn’t her dad Zeus?”

“Bana-Mighdall was isolated, even by Amazonian standards,” sorrow filled Artemis’ voice, “even more so as the seat of Olympus moved westward.  We forgot, were forgotten, perhaps a combination of both.”

“It’s like finding out you have long lost relatives,” Jason spoke faintly, “family you can connect with.”

Jason could understand that.  It also made the conversation about following in parents’ footsteps a little more enlightening.  Jason snorted, sure Apollo wasn’t a doctor, but he was the god of healing.  Jason stilled, what was it that Nico said, his father deals with the consequences of what happens when doctors fail?  _Opposites._ It was right there.  Jason growled as he scrubbed his hands through his hair.  Jason collapsed back onto the couch, eyes going to the audio feed as he replayed his encounters with Will and Nico over again.  He was peripherally aware of Artemis getting up and moving to the kitchen, cabinets opening as she prepared what Jason assumed was some tea. 

_Opposites._ At the time, Jason had just been referring to their appearance and a bit of what he got of their personalities.  Now though, with Nico’s smirk flashing through his mind, now, it could very well be literal.  Will was the son of Apollo, the god of the Sun, healing, and a host of other things Jason couldn’t really recall.  Jason sat up and rewound part of the audio feed, Nico had said something about shadows.  Jason found the spot and replayed it, forehead pinched as he listened to the words ‘shadow travel’. 

Light and dark.  The sun and shadows.  Healing and what? 

Jason groaned as Artemis settled across from him once again, tea in hand.  If someone doesn’t heal they die.  Jason knew that better than most.  Holy fuck, Jason froze, that was it. 

Healing and death. 

“Hades,” Jason murmured, breath stuttering as he looked up. 

That’s how they recognized him, his fucking death and resurrection must’ve been like some warped shroud they could sense.   

“What?” Artemis’ eyes widened over her mug.

“Nico’s godly parent, it’s Hades.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments or Kudos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments are the best! Thank you so much for the feedback and kudos :)
> 
> Once again, I will not be updating over the weekend, Monday is looking a little iffy as well *sigh*
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own and I do not own these characters.

“Why are we hanging out on a rooftop again?” Leo complained as he tucked his hands into his jacket. 

“Where else do you think we would find a vigilante?” Piper cuffed Leo on his shoulder before leaning into him for warmth. 

Will grinned from where he was wrapped around Nico.  The Gotham nights were getting colder as autumn approached.  The height of the building didn’t help with the chill either.  It was Jason’s idea to seek out Red Hood first, no one wanted Will and Nico to go home one day to find the vigilante there.  So, they were up on a roof in a less than reputable part of Gotham.  As Piper had pointed out, it would be the most obvious place to find Red Hood.  Or more accurately, for Red Hood to find them.  Annabeth had chosen the location after scouring news articles about Red Hood sighting and coming up with a rough estimation of the area the man patrolled.  They had set out about two hours ago and Will was ready to call it a night.  It was closing in on one in the morning and he was not a night owl, unlike Nico.

“We’ll give it another hour,” Percy stomped his feet with a smile.

“And if he doesn’t show, we’ll try again tomorrow,” Annabeth added as grey eyes scanned the surrounding rooftops. 

Will stifled a groan at the thought of doing this again.  He didn’t want to admit it, but at this point he would be alright with going home one day and finding Red Hood in his and Nico’s apartment.  At least they’d be comfortable.  Will tightened his arms around Nico’s chest, burying his face in the dark head of hair.  They stood huddled together for a moment, Percy and Annabeth in a similar state while Piper and Jason made a Leo sandwich.  Will tucked a smile into Nico’s hair, Leo had clearly been the one to initiate it. 

Will’s smile fell though as Nico stiffened and stepped out of Will’s arms, whipping around into a defensive stance and eyeing the shadows on the far side of the roof.  Percy and Jason were quick to follow, both had a hand in a pocket and Will knew they were readying their weapons.  A shadow moved then, and a massive dark figure stepped out into the wane moonlight.        

“That is the wrong vigilante,” Leo whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

Will’s throat closed, gripped his breathe tight as no one moved in the still night air.  Batman was standing in front of them, the Dark Knight.  Wrong vigilante indeed.  Will struggled to get his racing heart under control as Batman seemed to study them, not that the white lenses of the cowl gave anything away. 

Will almost jumped out of his skin as he felt someone brush his shoulder.  A quick glance sideways and Will received a reassuring nod from Percy, their eyes meeting in the low moonlight as Annabeth moved next to her boyfriend.  Will looked over to check on Nico and noticed Jason, Piper, and Leo had moved up to stand shoulder to shoulder with his boyfriend as well.  Will’s hands were steady as he breathed in the cool night air and the seven of them turned as one to regard Batman.

“Hi, sorry, we’re not trying to be suspicious and we’re not doing anything illegal,” Will began after a nudge from Percy, “we’re just waiting for someone.”

“Yeah and saying it like that doesn’t make it sound suspicious,” Leo helpfully murmured.

“Right,” Will took a deep breath and squared his shoulders, staring at Batman’s blank cowl, “I’m Will, Will Solace.  I helped Red Hood a few weeks back,” Will paused hoping for a flicker of anything from the vigilante across from them. 

When nothing came he plowed on, “We, Nico and I, found him in an alleyway with three gunshot wounds and a concussion.  We took him back to our apartment and I fixed him up,” Will couldn’t help the smile cross his face, he loved being able to help people.  “Anyway, I, we, just need to talk to him.  That’s why we’re out here.”     

A stiff silence filled the space between them as Will’s rambling explanation trailed off.  Will sighed, what was with the dark brooding types using silences as an interrogation technique.  Nico loved to do it too.  Speaking of Nico, Will glanced around, the shadows seemed to be looming a bit more than they were before.  Will linked his hand with his significant annoyance, giving Nico a reassuring squeeze.  Nico squeezed back before dropping Will’s hand, he knew the dark-haired man wanted both hands free in case a fight broke out.   

“Do you have any way of contacting Red Hood?” Annabeth’s voice was clear across the rooftop as Batman’s gaze left Will and Nico and landed on her.

“He does, but you won’t need it,” a sharp voice called out from the right of them. 

Will sighed, relieved, and wasn’t that a scary thought, when he saw the red helmeted figure seep out of the shadows.  Will looked back at Batman and if possible, the man seemed even more on edge.    

“What are you doing in my territory B?” Red Hood sneered as he neared, stopping a few paces away from Annabeth.    

“Why are they looking for you?” Batman’s voice was hard as he ignored the question and gestured to Will and Nico.

“Will’s a good dude, gonna be a doctor someday, he just wants to check and make sure I haven’t made any other dumb mistakes,” Red Hood’s voice was sly as he watched the Bat. 

“Really,” Batman tilted his head, “and what is Artemis doing here?”

Will’s head snapped around as the Amazon landed on the roof, walking up to stand next to Red Hood.  Will felt Percy stiffen next to him, a movement that didn’t go unnoticed by the vigilantes, as the son of Poseidon took in the newcomer.  Will’s stomach turned, this wasn’t going to go well.          

“We’re partners,” Red Hood drawled as if it was obvious, “it’s her territory too.”

“So, I’ll ask again, what are you doing in my territory?” Red Hood crossed his arms over his chest, partially obscuring the red bat symbol.

“Following the pattern,” Batman’s lip curled, in what, Will didn’t know. 

“What pattern?” Artemis asked at the same time Annabeth spoke up.

“The pattern of missing men?” Grey eyes were lit by the moonlight as everyone turned to look at Annabeth. 

“I was looking into it while mapping out Red Hood’s potential territory,” Annabeth continued as Percy beamed at his girlfriend, teeth flashing in pride, “turns out there was a pattern to the locations of the kidnappings with the next one having the highest probability of being around here.”

“Annabeth,” Nico deadpanned, eyebrows raised and obscured by his shaggy hair, “are you trying to kill two birds with one stone.”

“The opportunity presented itself,” Annabeth shrugged, nose tilted ever so slightly upwards. 

“What?” Leo exclaimed, “why would you do that? We can’t fight Circe now.”

Will’s eyes widened as Leo slapped a hand over his own mouth, quickly followed by one of Piper’s for good measure.    

“Who said anything about Circe,” Batman’s voice was dangerously low as he finally stalked forward.

“It’s the logical conclusion,” Jason spoke up, fingers clenched tight around the coin in his pocket as Batman’s gaze landed on him

“Well, it’s logical for us, with the information we have,” Nico backed Jason up as the Dark Knight’s attention rounded on him.

“Also, no offence,” Nico smirked and oh, how Will shuddered at the sight of that smirk, “but, you might need some more practice with the whole dark and menacing ensemble.  You can ask my old man, he pulls it off way better.”

Will could hear a pin drop.  Gods, Will could hear the creak of Red Hood’s leather jacket and the armored plates of Batman’s costume.  Will stared at Nico.  Nico stared at Batman, chin tilted up and dark eyes glinting dangerously as that smirk pulled at his lips.  Will swallowed.     

“No shit your old man pulls it off better,” Red Hood guffawed, doubling over as the silence was broken. 

“Wait, you know?” Will yelped as he rounded on Red Hood, Nico close behind, eyes wide in shock.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry about it,” Red Hood, Jason, waved Will and Nico off, “you know mine and I know yours, we’re even now.”

“Although, I will admit, I am curious about your friends,” Red Hood said after a moment of getting his breath back. 

“That’s up to them,” Will’s voice came out a bit shaky as he gave a weak smile. 

Red Hood looked at him a moment before reaching up and removing his helmet.  A small but sincere smile and red domino mask greeted Will as Red Hood tucked the helmet under his arm.  Will glanced over at Artemis and saw the same smile echoed on her lips before turning to face Nico.  Nico, who couldn’t help but be cloaked in shadows even more so than Batman, was staring up at him with such open fondness and trust that Will felt buoyed.  Determined, Will turned to face Batman, Nico at his side.

“Right,” Will looked dead into those white lenses, “I’m Will Solace, son of Apollo.”

“Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades,” Nico continued as he took Will’s hand.  Red Hood muttering ‘opposites’ as he gave Will and Nico a slight smirk.

“Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite,” Piper gave a small smile.

“Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus,” Leo’s eyes were still a bit wide as he looked at the three vigilantes.

“Jason Grace, son of Jupiter,” Jason paused a moment, “and yes, I’m Roman not Greek.”

“Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon,” Percy’s smile was big as he took Annabeth’s hand.

“Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena,” Annabeth’s voice echoed across the rooftop once again as the seven demi-gods stood in anticipatory silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments or Kudos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the comments and kudos! They are so much fun :)
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own and I do not own these characters

Jason fought to keep his face impassive as he looked between Batman and each of the demi-gods standing before him.  Artemis was practically vibrating in excitement next to him, not that he could tell by looking at her.  But, Jason knew she wanted to meet with Will and Nico again, the others were that much of a bonus.  Jason’s eyes flickered back over to the little group, taking in as much as he could in the fading moonlight.  For all their physical differences, the demi-gods held themselves the same way, had the same set to their jaws.  Jason looked back at Batman, a smirk tugging at his lips.  This was going to be fun.    

“I don’t allow Metas in my city,” Batman spoke, uncompromising as those white lenses surveyed the seven college students.

“They go to school here B,” Jason gleefully spoke up, “you gonna deprive kids of their education now?”

“Also, we’re not Metas,” the blonde, Annabeth, affirmed, shoulders squared as she stared Batman down.  Jason caught Artemis’ eye, the Amazon’s eyebrows raising in amusement at the sight before them.  

“We also may be some of the few people, outside of the Amazons, able to deal with your missing persons case,” the Roman, Jason, and wasn’t that going to be annoying, added. 

“Batman, that is the reason I sought out Will and Nico in the first place,” Artemis nodded to the two demi-gods, “a decision not lightly made but one that is clearly beneficial.” 

Jason choked on a laugh at the blatant lie and kept his head facing forward as to not goggle at his teammate. 

“That is not your decision to make,” Batman dismissed, “they will be treated as civilians, their parentage aside.”

“We’ve dealt with Circe before,” the tall, dark-haired man standing next to Annabeth shrugged.  Percy, the son of Poseidon.  Jason was a bit unnerved by how much the man reminded him of, well, all the boys who had become Robin. 

“It was about 10 years ago now,” Percy’s proclamation was met with stony silence from the Bat.    

“We also did discover the pattern, same as you,” Annabeth gave a sharp, sweet smile, “did any of your subordinates notice it?”

“Hey now, not a subordinate,” Jason held up a gloved hand, “and no need to get mean.  Although, I am a little surprised the Replacement didn’t.”

The cowl turned its glare on Jason who met the white stare dead on, unfazed. 

“Regardless of Percy and Annabeth having fought Circe before, Leo’s right, we can’t do it now or tonight,” the dark, choppy-haired woman, Piper spoke up, “we don’t have any of Hermes vitamins to counter her magic.”

“Hermes vitamins?” Artemis’ brow was furrowed at the bizarre phrase.

“Vitamins made from the herb, Moly,” Will explained, “Hermes gave them to Annabeth and Percy before they fought Circe.” 

“You have access to Moly?” Artemis was shocked as green eyes roved over Annabeth.

“Well, I don’t any on me at the moment, but yes,” Annabeth seemed rather upset about the fact that she wasn’t prepared. 

“So, yeah, see, maybe not prepared now but definitely more prepared to deal with Circe than you,” the last member of the demi-gods piped up, Leo Valdez.  Jason had to admire the mischievous grin that was directed at Batman. 

“Seriously Valdez,” Nico grumbled from the shadows and if it wasn’t for Will, Jason thinks the smaller man would be completely engulfed by shadows.  He wondered if Batman had noticed, then snorted, of course the Bat had. 

“Can you get it?” Jason turned to ask Annabeth.

“Yes, I have some back at the apartment in Metropol—” Annabeth’s voice was cut off as all seven demi-gods and Artemis stiffened, heads tilted, listening.

Batman stilled as well, alert and Jason heard it after a moment.  A soft sound that carried through the quiet Gotham night.  A minute later and it sounded as if the notes were getting closer, stronger and Jason felt himself sway towards the rooftop’s edge.  Jason heard a faint gasp behind him before hands clamped down on his ears.  Jason flinched, hands reaching up to grabbed slim wrists as he twisted around to face his attacker.  Eyes that couldn’t seem to settle on a color stared Jason down as Piper’s hands remained firmly clapped over his ears.  Jason paused and looked around.  Other than Batman and Piper, everyone else had their ears covered.  Piper mouthed for Jason to put his hands over his ears, and once he did, the demi-god moved quickly over to Annabeth, digging around in the other girls’ jacket pocket.  Piper pulled out some small, plastic packages out and started passing them around.

“I did, however, come prepared with ear plugs,” Annabeth walked up to Jason and slapped the lime green plugs into the palm of Jason’s hand.  Jason quickly pocketed the plugs and put his helmet back on, filtering the sound of the voice below, much like Batman’s cowl.

“I don’t understand,” Artemis’ eyebrows were scrunched as she fiddled with the little package of ear plugs. 

“Circe has an exceptionally powerful ability to alter people’s minds with her voice, bend them to her will,” Piper explained, “we call it charmspeak.”

“The earplugs help block out her voice, not entirely, obviously, but enough,” Annabeth smiled as she demonstrated what to do.  Artemis followed suit and inserted the plugs into her ears. 

“Why don’t you need them?” Jason directed the question to Piper, the only one not putting anything into her ears.

“I --,” Piper began, a flash of guilt crossing her features.

“She has it as well,” Batman interrupted from where he was perched looking over the ledge of the building.

“It must be strong as well, if you can withstand Circe,” Batman tilted his head as white lenses regarded Piper. 

Jason looked at Piper, the woman’s mouth gaping as she stared the lenses of Batman’s cowl.  It took a moment, but Jason smirked as Piper pushed her shoulders back, jaw set as she stared evenly back at Batman.    

“Yes, it is an ability I get from my mother,” Piper conceded as a low grunt echoed from Batman, the vigilante turning back to look over the ledge. 

“Well, that’s a handy skill to have right about now,” Jason was grinning under his helmet.

He wanted to laugh.  The others may not be able to tell, but he could, Jason would always be able to tell when something or someone was getting under the Bats cowl.  These demi-gods, they were doing just that.  It was fantastic.  B hated unknown factors in a case, hell, he hated outside assistance in general.  Now, combine the two, well, Jason was ready to watch the fireworks.

“Yes, Piper will be our best bet for getting the men out from under Circe’s thrall,” Annabeth moved up next to Batman, eyes scanning the alleyway below. 

The sorceress’ voice was directly beneath them.  The sound was muted and trailing off, but Jason could tell Circe had stopped.  Jason figured it wouldn’t be long now.  He exchanged a look with Artemis, the Amazon nodded and moved up to take post beside Annabeth while Jason stood next to Batman.  Jason was right.  Minutes later a man came stumbling down the alleyway, face slack and expressionless in the moonlight.  Jason tilted his head, the man seemed completely ordinary, if a little well dressed for the area of Gotham they were in.  The man came to an abrupt stop, swaying on his feet as he stared at nothing.  Other than the man, there was nothing in the alley.  Even though Jason knew he heard Circe moments ago, the sorceress was nowhere beneath them. 

Jason looked across Batman and the empty place Annabeth left, Artemis’ gaze was troubled as she stared down at the alleyway below.  Jason turned to look at his former mentor, the man already facing away, his attention back on the other occupants of the rooftop.

Jason turned to look as well and was thankful, once again, for his helmet’s ability to hide his reactions.  Jason was positive when he showed up that none of the demi-gods had any weapons on them.  Never mind swords which are not easily concealed.  Yet, swords were what Nico, Percy, and Jason all had in hand.  Annabeth and Piper each had a dagger while Leo was closely examining a hammer he seemed to have pulled from his tool belt.  Jason’s eyes landed on Will who was standing next to Nico, a completely unconcerned look on his face and no weapon in hand. 

“You are not engaging,” Batman growled as he rounded on the demi-gods.

“Really?  Because our weapons can kill her, can yours?” Percy snorted as he twirled his sword.

“No killing,” Batman snapped as Jason mouthed the line along.

“Would it make a difference if I told you it wasn’t so much killing as banishment to the Underworld?” Nico cocked his head, dark eyes assessing in the shadows.

“Dude, that rarely makes anything better,” Leo chuckled, his dark and wild curls shaking.   

“B, we need –,” Jason was cut off by a low hissing growl as Artemis stalked to his side, green eyes crackling as she stared towards the opposite end of the roof.

“Well, don’t tell me you are all here for little old me,” a saccharine voice flitted across the rooftop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments or Kudos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry everyone! Job applications and interviews take up some time so it will probably be a few days in between postings!  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos though, they're wonderful!!
> 
> As per a few observations in the comments about the 2 Jasons. When it is Will's POV I will refer to Jason Todd as Red Hood and Jason Grace as Jason. When it is Jason Todd's POV I will refer to Jason Grace as Jason Grace. If anyone has any suggestions for nicknames or any other way that may make it less confusing, I am all ears :)
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own and I do not own these characters

Will took a step back as Circe moved forward into a shaft of moonlight.  A sharp smile graced the sorceress’ flawless face as her eyes trailed over everyone.  It was eerie being under Circe’s scrutiny, like he was being measured for a particularly nasty brand of consumption.  Or more likely, what type of beast Circe would get the most pleasure out of turning any of them into.  As Circe’s stare moved on, Will had to suppress a shudder as it landed on Annabeth and Percy, smile stretching to manic proportions.   

“Why Annabeth, dear, how wonderful to see you again.  Are you positive you don’t want join me and be a sorceress,” Circe coaxed, eyes dancing as she regarded the demi-gods, “I’ll even let you keep Percy, he makes a wonderful pet.”

“Circe,” Artemis snarled as the Amazon stepped forward, cutting off Annabeth from Circe’s sight.

“Artemis of Bana-Mighdall,” Circe’s face twisted as she sneered, eyes sharpening as they landed on the Amazon. 

“Wow, she hates you,” Will blurted out, shocked by the seething hatred contorting Circe’s face.

“Oh, don’t worry darling, she’s nothing special,” Circe’s face smoothed out as she looked at Will, “I hate all Amazons.  With their arrogant, judgmental, imperious, and infallible attitudes.  Looking down on others as if it is their right to judge.”

“Well, she’s not entirely wrong,” Percy craned his head to mutter to Nico.  Nico who happened to be standing next to Will and a solid four people away from Percy. 

“See, I knew there was something in that pretty head of yours Jackson,” Circe tittered as Artemis’ muscles bunched, knuckles audibly cracking. 

“So, I’m not going to be turned into a pet for Annabeth anytime soon,” Percy gave Circe a hopeful little smile.

“We’ll see darling,” Circe tutted before turning back to Artemis, “but, enough distractions.”

Will stiffened again as the cruel twist returned to Circe’s lips.  The Amazon and sorceress stood silent in the cool black night.  Red Hood was squared up just a step behind Artemis, one hand on a thigh holster seemingly intent on the silent interaction.  Will chanced a glance around and noticed their large Bat shaped shadow was missing.  A look to Nico and his boyfriend gave a subtle nod towards the edge of the building where Will could barely make out anything in the shadows, but he trusted Nico, so Batman must be there.  Doing what, who knows.  Although, if Will had to guess, waiting to make a dramatic entrance.  Will wanted to snort, heroes and vigilantes really were of a type. 

“Why are you here Circe?  What have you done with those men?” Artemis finally asked.

“How unlike you Artemis, to be so concerned with men,” Circe plastered on a concerned expression. 

“Our city, our concern,” Red Hood shrugged as if it was obvious. 

“Your city,” a patronizing smile slipped over Circe’s face as she looked over Red Hood, “are you sure you don’t mean the Batman’s city.”

Red Hood stiffened slightly, fist tightening as his weight shifted.  A slow smile reached Circe’s eyes and even in the dark, Will could tell they were glittering with satisfaction.  Something about Circe’s attention on Red Hood rubbed Will the wrong way.  It was something in the slickness of her gaze as she practically caressed the vigilante with her stare.  Will had the chilling suspicion that Circe could tell exactly what he and Nico could about Red Hood.  Death and resurrection after all did leave a powerful impression on somebody and Red Hood’s wasn’t ordinary, as far as resurrections go. 

“You are an interesting little morsel Hood, I will give Artemis that,” Circe winked.

“Oh, no, just no,” Red Hood shook his hands out in front of him as Artemis gave a derisive scoff.

“Why are you here Circe?” Annabeth, thankfully, interrupted, getting everyone back on track.

“Still no fun daughter of Athena,” the sorceress hummed as she moved forward.

“Not when I hear you’ve been abducting men,” Annabeth returned, eyes glinting.

“What makes you think they haven’t come willingly?” Circe was only a few steps away from Artemis and Red Hood now, both vigilantes tense as the sorceress’ attention remained on Annabeth.

“Circe,” Percy began with a quizzical look, “I don’t know if you know this about yourself, but, that’s not how you operate.”

“This is the spa all over again,” Circe sighed, “what, I can’t be trying something new?”

A chorus of ‘no’ and some truly deeply unimpressed looks echoed through the night.    

“This is your last chance witch, answer the questions,” Artemis demanded as she stretched her arm out and whispered something Will couldn’t quite catch.

A massive battle axe appeared in the Amazon’s grip and Will almost groaned.  Annabeth wasn’t so restrained as she shook her head in frustration.  Will couldn’t blame her.  They were having a pretty civil conversation as far as he and almost everybody else could tell.  Artemis being the obvious exception. 

“Always so quick to battle,” Circe sneered, contempt dripping from her lips as magic curled around her hands. 

The demi-gods moved as one, pairing off as beasts formed out of Circe’s magic.  Will slipped away quickly and quietly, making his way to the edge of the roof as magic crackled through the air.  Will looked down and met the white lenses of Batman’s cowl.  The vigilante was down in the alley, one gauntleted hand gripping the man still under Circe’s thrall.  A tilt of Batman’s head and Will noticed a fire escape leading down from the rooftop. 

Will turned back to the fight.  It was a mess as only their fights seemed to be.  Annabeth and Percy pressed their advantage against twos beasts with truly unnecessary number of teeth.  Meanwhile Piper and Leo held off another while Artemis and Red Hood attempted to take down Circe.  The sorceress’ magic easily flinging them back against the rooftop.  Will’s eyes quickly found Nico fighting back to back with Jason.  Will caught Nico’s attention just long enough to motion his intent to go down to the alley.  With a small nod, Nico was back to slicing through Circe’s creations as Jason deflected clawed strikes and lunges.  Will scrambled to the fire escape and hastily made his way down, coming up beside Batman.          

“They’re going to need help,” Will said, eyes flickering up to the rooftop as the sounds of battle grew, “I can take care of this guy.” 

Batman grunted in acknowledgment before grappling up to the roof.  Will nodded, a little tension easing out of his shoulders as he turned back to examine the vacant man.

“Wait,” Will paused as he turned the man more fully into the moonlight, “Professor Johnson?”

Will was stunned.  Professor Johnson wasn’t a criminal, not as far as Will knew.  The man was relatively new to his literature position at Gotham U, Will and Nico had him for their introductory to literature class. 

“What is going on?” Will mused has he put two fingers to the pulse at the professor’s neck.  It was sluggish, and the man didn’t react at all to the touch.

“Sorry dear, but that’s not for you to know,” Circe’s voice whispered in Will’s ear. 

“Oh, come on,” Will groaned before he felt his mind go dark, body heavy as he collapsed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments or Kudos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, I am so sorry! So much for the few days in between postings. Good news is I got the job I had applied for and then proceeded to move 22 hours away and started 3 days ago, it was crazy. Updating will still be a bit chaotic as I find a more permanent place to live. So thank you for the patience :) 
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos!!!
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own and I do not own these characters.

Jason tumbled back as Artemis pulled up on a swift swing.  Circe, who Jason thought they were fighting vanished in a shower of red sparks.  Annoyed, Jason turned to look at Artemis, the Amazon practically foaming at the mouth as she stared at the spot Circe had previously occupied.  Around him the others stumbled and paused, uncertain as more sparks burst across the rooftop, the night flashing red momentarily.

Jason could make out Batman’s silhouette on the far side of the roof near a fire escape, the cowl head bent down towards the alley.  Jason’s shoulders stiffened.  With a nod to Artemis, Jason swiftly made his way over to the Bat’s side. 

“Why did you allow Artemis to engage?” Batman’s voice was level, “the demi-gods had the situation under control.”

“I’m sorry, why do you allow Diana to do anything?” Jason countered and was met by stony silence, “yeah, see, stupid question.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Batman spoke after a moment, “you are teammates, you should be in communication about holding back when something is working and not resorting to basic violence.”

“You are not someone who should be lecturing on communication or on resorting to violence,” Jason had nothing else to say because, unfortunately, B was right.  But like hell he was going to admit that.   

“She took Will Solace and the other man is still unresponsive,” Batman indicated to the empty alley before Jason could open his mouth again. 

Jason snapped his head towards the alley, and sure enough, it was empty of Will.  Jason’s gut clenched.  Jason and Batman quickly descended to the alleyway, coming up to stand in front of the vacant man.  Now that Jason had a closer look, he realized his earlier assessment was correct, there was no way this man was from this part of the city.  There was a good chance he wasn’t from Gotham at all.  He looked too fresh.   

“Oracle,” Batman spoke quickly, “I’m sending you an image, run facial recognition immediately.”  

Jason didn’t hear the response but knew Babs would be on it.  A good thing too, the sooner they found Will and Circe the better.  Jason reached up to pull his helmet off as he heard multiple feet clatter down the fire escape behind him.  He turned and saw the group of demi-gods make their way towards him and Batman, Artemis bringing up the end.  Jason’s eyes immediately sought out Nico.  The younger man clearly searching for Will.  Worried eyes met Jason’s domino mask and that pale face stilled, dark eyes turning cold and impenetrable. 

“Where’s Will?” various voices echoed at the same time as the group searched the shadows as if they were concealing their friend.            

“Circe took him,” Batman stated before turning back to the stunned man.

“What?” all the demi-gods, except Nico, shouted.  Jason winced as he made eye contact with Artemis, the Amazon looking thunderous as she made her way over to Batman, knocking Jason’s shoulder as she passed. 

Jason rolled his eyes and shook his shoulders out before turning his attention back to Nico.  Nico, who was now surrounded by friends but looking dead ahead at Jason.  The cold stillness hadn’t left his features, even in the face of his friends’ comfort.  _Son of Hades._ Jason couldn’t repress a shudder as his breathe fogged before him.  The temperature was dropping rapidly.  Unnaturally.  A look at Batman and Jason knew the man had noticed as well.  Jason’s gaze followed the white lenses of the cowl, his hand making an abortive gesture to the gun strapped to his thigh.             

Jason shook his head, blinked, then shook his head again as he and Batman took matching steps towards the demi-gods at the end of the alley.  The group didn’t seem to notice their approach, too intent on Nico.  Jason and Batman stopped a few steps away, unable to get around the group without forcibly moving anyone out of the way.  Not that that was about to stop either Jason or Batman.  Not even a little bit.  Not with what both of them were looking at.  Then Jason’s attention split for a moment as he heard Nico’s voice snap out into the night. 

“What?  I’m fine, stop hovering,” Nico glared, arms wrapped around himself.

“The four skeletons standing behind you would say otherwise,” Jason Grace’s voice was mild as he nodded towards the back of the alley, continuing to hover around the son of Hades. 

Nico whipped around, and Jason just about swallowed his tongue as the skeletons waved at Nico, chattering in a language Jason had no hope of understanding.  Nico seemed to understand the dead just fine.  Although, whatever the conversation was about, the son of Hades seemed to be losing.  Pale hands clutched at dark hair, pulling as Nico arched his head back with a barely concealed annoyed groan.  Jason watched, astounded, as the skeletons seemed to congratulate each other before swiftly melting back into the darkness.     

A deep unsettling feeling rocked through Jason’s gut.  Jason looked at each of the other demi-god’s faces and saw only concern for their friend.  Right, that was apparently normal behavior.  For Nico.  Jason looked over at Batman, but whatever the old man thought of the situation it had been hidden and Jason hadn’t been quick enough to catch it.  Jason glanced back at the demi-gods and couldn’t help but wonder what other things they all considered normal.    

“Circe clearly does not hold much animosity towards the demi-gods,” Batman’s voice broke through the moment, Jason marveled at the man’s ability to keep a calm face. 

It was moments like these where Jason truly wondered just how human the Bat was.  The skeletons lurking in the shadows of the alley behind Nico seemed more human.   

“Then why’d she take Will?” Artemis snapped as she dragged the mystery man behind her, eyes turned towards the demi-gods.

“Leverage,” Annabeth and Jason Grace stated at the same time.  Annabeth breaking off from the group surrounding Nico to face them. 

“Why didn’t she take the other man?  Wouldn’t he be just as good leverage?” Piper frowned as she looked over, “I mean, you were already on her trail for the other abductions.”

“Wait,” Nico moved closer as he peered at Circe’s victim, “that’s Professor Johnson.”

“Derek Johnson,” Batman began, nodding towards Nico, as the report from Oracle came in, “he’s a literature professor at Gotham U.  Spends his Saturday nights volunteering at various shelters and soup kitchens throughout Gotham.”

“So, no criminal record?” Jason rubbed the back of his neck, “he doesn’t fit the MO then.”

“Do the places he volunteers at line up with the other abduction sites?” Annabeth turned towards Batman, eyes searching the blank cowl. 

Jason cocked his head towards Batman with an impressed smile lighting his features.  Batman quietly asked for Oracle to cross reference the abduction sites with Johnson’s volunteer schedule.  It didn’t take long before Batman was nodding in confirmation to Annabeth’s question.  Jason could only assume Babs had already been working on it.       

“He’s a mark.  Circe has been using him as bait to lure the criminals,” Jason sighed as Batman nodded. 

“She has her voice, why would she need to do that?” Artemis frowned.

“Well, she always did like playthings,” Percy gaged a bit. 

“Ew, right then, let’s see if we can find out,” Piper grimaced as she moved to stand in front of Professor Johnson.  

Jason watched as Piper leaned in close to the professor, a hand on the man’s shoulder as she whispered something to soft to hear.  She leaned back as Johnson blinked rapidly, a slow shudder going through the professor.  Johnson stumbled forward, and Artemis caught the man by his shoulders, giving the professor a sharp shake.  A low, confused groan slipped out of Johnson as the professor raised his head and blinked wide eyes.      

“What,” Johnson mumbled as his eyes landed on Batman, “what is going on?”

“Derek Johnson?” Batman questioned.

“Yes,” Johnson rubbed a hand over his face as he did his best to straighten up at the Bats tone.

“Can you tell me the date?” Batman continued the questions, “where you were tonight and if you met with anyone?”

Johnson nodded and proceeded to rattle off the date and the name of the shelter he had been volunteering at.  The professor hesitated at the last question, eyes shifting as his brow furrowed.

“There was a woman, I’ve seen her a few times before at the other places I volunteer at,” confused eyes flickered between Jason, Artemis, and Batman.

The demi-gods had moved forward as the man spoke, drawing Johnson’s attention after a moment.  The professor froze, face going slack and for a moment Jason wondered if Circe was whispering in his ear again.  Jason watched as Johnson’s throat bobbed convulsively as a shaking finger raised and pointed behind Jason.  Jason whirled around, gun raised and pointed at whatever had terrified Johnson, the professor’s body making a dull thud behind Jason as the man hit the ground in a faint.

Jason lowered his gun as he came face to face with what must have frightened Johnson.  The four skeletons had come back out of the shadows and were standing shoulder to shoulder with Nico.  The shafts of moonlight highlighting the cool white of their bones.  Jason caught Nico’s attention, the demi-god’s face held a look of mild annoyance before letting out an inconvenient sigh.  Jason watched with morbid fascination as Nico abruptly turned to the skeletons and seemingly ordered them back into the ground. 

At a lost, Jason gave Nico a nod, for what, he had no idea.  The small tilt of Nico’s lips he got in response did very little to assure Jason of anything really.  After a moment, Jason turned back to Batman and Johnson after a quick glance over all the other demi-gods.  Jason looked over at Batman, the older vigilante signaling that he had contacted the authorities and they were on their way to pick up Johnson. 

“Alright, so that was a bust,” Jason looked around, “how are we going to find Will and Circe?”

“I’ll call Mrs. O’Leary,” Percy smiled reassuringly at Nico as he put two fingers to his mouth, a sharp whistle cracking through the night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments or Kudos!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the comments, kudos, and patience!
> 
> As always, all mistakes are my own and I do not own these characters.

Like the skeletons, a massive dark shape rose out of the alley’s shadows and bound towards Nico and Percy.  Jason’s grip on his guns tightened as the form solidified and a great hulking dog stood before the two demi-gods, panting.  A smile split Percy’s face as the son of Poseidon reached up and scratched the creature behind its ear.  A large, red tongue flicked out and drenched the demi-god’s face in drool and Jason relaxed his fingers.  The dog then turned to Nico and Jason watched as the beast flopped down, head on its front paws, big gleaming eyes trained on the son of Hades.  A small smile slipped across Nico’s face, nowhere near as big as Percy’s, but sweet none the less. 

“Mrs. O’Leary, I take it,” Jason drawled as he indicated to the massive addition.  Jason could barely make out Nico’s nod as the demi-god buried his head in the black fur. 

“It’ll be a cold day in the Underworld when Mrs. O’Leary can’t find Will,” Jason Grace gave a soft smile, eyes trained on Nico. 

“I would imagine parts of the Underworld are cold,” Jason side eyed the son of Jupiter, not that the other man could tell through the helmet. 

“Nico would know best,” Jason Grace must have sensed the look anyways as he shrugged non-committedly. 

Jason hummed as a hand came up to rub at his chest, a phantom chill curling through his insides.  He looked back over and checked a flinch at the sight of Batman watching him.  Jason dropped his hand, to quickly to be casual and turned towards Artemis who had made her way over to Nico and Mrs. O’Leary.

“How quickly will she be able to find Will and Circe?” Artemis held herself stiffly next to the, dog didn’t seem exactly accurate.

“What is she exactly?” Jason spoke as he took a few steps closer, Percy and the other demi-gods smiling at his apprehension, “I don’t remember hearing about any mythological dogs, with one head at least”. 

“She’s a Hellhound,” Annabeth remarked, grey eyes flickering behind Jason to land on Batman.

“Guess that makes sense that she belongs to Nico then,” Jason nodded thoughtfully.

 “Percy and I co-parent,” Nico smirked as Percy knocked his shoulder.

“That’s,” Jason’s mouth gaped as he searched for a response, “big of you.”

 “Also, she was more or less gifted to us,” Percy added, a far off look in his sea-green eyes.

“By who?” Jason snorted, head cocked as he looked both demi-gods up and down.

“Daedalus,” Annabeth answered.  Jason’s eyes widened at the name and Artemis inhaled sharply next to him. 

“Yeah, it was over a decade ago now,” Percy nodded as he stroked the Hellhound’s fur.    

“She will be able to find Circe and Will,” Batman’s voice brought everyone back around.

“Yes,” Nico confirmed.

“Good, we have back-up a minute out,” B turned on his heal and quickly grappled back up to the roof. 

Jason exchanged a look with Artemis before he started to usher the confused demi-gods back up the fire escape to the roof.  He had a good idea of who was about to show up and if Artemis’ body language was anything to go by, she did too.  Jason removed his helmet, he could feel a headache coming on, hopefully it wouldn’t be too explosive. 

By the time everyone made it up to the roof, Jason could hear Batman finish debriefing Red Robin and Wonder Girl.  The latter stepping away from Batman and the former Boy Wonder as Leo was the last to clatter over the side of the roof.  Wonder Girl’s expression was, tight, as she stared at the group of demi-gods and Jason’s eyes throbbed.  Another quick look at Artemis and Jason saw everything he was thinking on the Amazon’s face. 

Just like Artemis, Cassie had no idea about the demi-gods.  But unlike Artemis, Cassie probably should have known about them.  Jason watched the knowledge settle on Cassie’s face.  This was going to complicate things.  Jason looked back at the demi-gods, who were all intently staring at the newcomers.  Jason watched as Annabeth’s eyes roved over Cassie and come to the very same and obvious conclusion that Jason did.  Cassie was the daughter of Zeus, Cassie was a demi-god, Cassie was their relative, but Cassie did not get to grow up with them.  Cassie didn’t get to know about them.  Now, the question remained was why? 

Jason hoped for Cassie’s sake, for his hero worship of Diana, that is was because Diana didn’t know either.  That Cassie wasn’t kept away from them.  Kept away from family, from other’s who would understand, who would want and accept her.  Fuck, did Jason hope that wasn’t the case. 

Batman and Red Robin had finally come up next to Wonder Girl and introductions were quickly made by Artemis.  Silence descended for a moment after Leo’s introduction, his cheeky wink falling flat at Wonder Girl’s hard stare. 

“Well, you and Jason sure look alike,” Leo fumbled, a blush crawling up his neck.

Jason stilled as Wonder Girl’s eyes widened in surprise.  Her blue eyes flickering over to him in confusion before realization dawned as her gaze swung back around to Jason Grace.  Jason forced himself to relax as he felt a few other gazes settle on him.  He rolled his neck and looked over at the demi-gods, Annabeth, Piper, and Percy all gazing at him while Jason Grace was locked in a painfully awkward staring contest with Cassie.  Leo seemed to be trying to shrink in on himself and subtly slip behind Artemis while Nico and Tim were gazing intently at each other.  Jason snorted, he wondered if either of them thought it was almost like looking in a mirror. 

Jason’s attention was pulled back to Batman as his former mentor shifted closer.  It was then that Jason realized Mrs. O’Leary hadn’t followed them up to the roof.  Jason cursed himself, how could he miss a Hellhound disappearing on him. 

“Where’d Mrs. O’Leary go?” Jason’s question broke the silent stares.

“She went looking for Will and Circe,” Percy gave Jason a quizzical look, as if the Hellhound could have gone anywhere else. 

“It shouldn't take to long to find them, depending on where they went, a day at most,” Jason Grace assured, adjusting his glasses as he turned his attention away from Cassie. 

Batman nodded in acceptance, no doubt he was still going to have his own searches running.  Tim too for that matter.  For once, Jason was more inclined to leave it to someone else.  After all, the demi-gods were born into this world, Jason and the Bats usually just dealt with the spill over.     

“She’ll check all the obvious places first,” Nico added, “Aeaea and such, but I doubt Circe took Will out of Gotham.”

“Why would you say that?” Cassie spoke up for the first time, eyes cold as they surveyed Nico.

Jason took an unconscious step forward, body angled between Cassie and Nico.  He didn’t often see that look in Cassie’s eye, the cold blankness at odds with her usually bright personality.  Tim had taken a step forward too, a sharply murmured call to Cassie had Wonder Woman’s prodigy taking a step back and releasing a tight breath.     

“Well, she has been kidnapping men in Gotham for a reason,” Annabeth calmly spoke, “I doubt she would just abandon her plans because she got her hands on Will.”

“And who exactly is Will?” Tim’s gaze turned back to Nico.

“My boyfriend,” Nico drawled, “at least, that’s what he likes to call himself.”

Jason chuckled along with the other demi-gods.  When this was all over, he would honestly like to hear the story of how the son of Apollo and the son of Hades got together. 

“Who on Earth would date a child of Hades?” Cassie spat, “does he know what you are?”

“Wonder Girl,” Artemis growled as bewildered eyes fell on Cassie. 

“He is a child of Hades, Artemis,” Cassie exclaimed, “Hades!  How can you possibly trust anything that comes out of his mouth?”

“We are not our parents,” Piper ground out, hand reaching down to clasp one of Nico’s.

Jason cocked his head as he took in the demi-gods.  It was not a claim he was expecting to hear and judging from Cassie’s wide eyes, she hadn’t been expecting it either.  After all, Cassie and Diana had always taken pride in their status’ as children of the gods.  According to Tim, it was one of the reasons Diana was so quick to take Cassie on, to teach her.  Cassie was after all, Diana’ family.  Jason closed his eyes, well, guess that’s a sign Diana doesn’t know about the other demi-gods.        

“I hope you're not like yours,” Annabeth’s grey eyes dared Cassie to contradict her.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments or Kudos!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! Even though I haven't been responding to the comments, I do read them and love them :)
> 
> A little side note, I highly recommend reading Circe by Madeline Miller and I took some characterizations/inspiration from it for this chapter! 
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own and I do not own these characters

Will woke with the feeling of dried drool at the corner of his mouth and a throbbing headache.  A damp chill spread through Will’s body as he rolled his neck, willing the headache away.  Eyes still clamped shut, Will attempted to lift his hand to wipe the drool away.  A heavy sigh left the demi-god’s mouth as his hand didn’t lift.  Blue eyes opening, Will glared down at the offending appendage which was strapped securely to a metal chair.  Will’s head lolled to the side as he raised his shoulder and roughly rubbed his mouth against his shirt, annoyed.  Feeling a bit better, Will took stock of the rest of his body and short of the headache, nothing else seemed hurt.  Relieved, Will finally raised his eyes and took in the situation. 

Sharp yellow eyes were staring back at him from across what seemed to be a cavern.  A slow smile stretched across Circe’s lips as Will continued to stare at the sorceress.  Will wanted to smack his head against the metal of the chair, any part he could reach really, but knew that wouldn’t help his headache in any way.  Will’s eyes slipped away from Circe and instead took in the cavern.  It was surprisingly large and clean.  He looked up and could just make out the foundations of a building or what was left of a building. 

“We’re still in Gotham aren’t we,” Will nodded upwards, grimacing at the taste in his mouth.  Certain magics always seemed sourer than others, Circe’s was no exception. 

“I have something to finish,” Circe gave an elegant shrug, “I’m not stopping or leaving just because a few demi-gods and vigilantes are on my trail.”

“Yes, that makes perfect sense,” Will wrinkled his nose, “why stop or leave when your guaranteed to fail.”

“I will not fail,” Circe sneered.  

“Yes, you will,” Will trained his eyes on the sorceress, “you may have had a chance of succeeding, but that’s long gone know.”

The witch of Aeaea scoffed as she strode closer to Will, gripping his chin in her hand, nails digging into Will’s jaw bone.  Sun yellow eyes clashed with sky blue before a snarl ripped out of Circe’s chest, a crack echoing through the cavern as Will felt the sting of Circe’s palm. 

“Yeah, should’ve stayed off our radar.  You would have at least had more time if you were just dealing with the Bats,” Will’s smile was bright, even as his cheek smarted, “I mean luring men to their doom, that’s you.  But, using another man as bait and just flat out kidnapping them, no turning anyone into swine or other barnyard animals.  That just isn’t right, that just isn’t you.”

“You’re a sweet boy Will,” Circe patted his cheek, a small smile playing on her lips, “but don’t play the caring doctor with me.  I’m not someone who needs a check up.”

“Maybe not,” Will shrugged, though he silently disagreed wholeheartedly, “but we are both children of the Sun.  I may be the child of a god and you a titan, but they both have held domain over the Sun, there must be something I can understand.”

Circe’s hand stilled on his cheek, yellow eyes sweeping over Will’s features before they settled on her own hand, cupping Will’s cheek.  Will held still as a soft look entered Circe’s eyes, the skin around her mouth softening as her thumb began to lightly stroke the side of Will’s face.  Her soft breath fanned Will’s face for a few more solemn moments before those yellow eyes sharpened, hawk like again.    

“A very sweet boy,” Circe’s smile tipped towards melancholy as she backed away from Will.

“You’ve been this way a long time,” Will looked down, forehead crinkled.

“The price of being a witch,” Circe smiled with a flick of her wrist.

“The price of being a threat to the gods,” Will caught those yellow eyes as an inelegant snort erupted from the sorceress.

“We are all threats to the gods,” Circe’s smile was mocking, “you are sweet Will, not stupid.”

“Oh, I know we are,” Will nodded as he kept his face open, gut curling as he pretended not to care.  Will wasn’t worried about himself, he was never worried about himself.  Nico, though, Nico bared worrying about.

Will tipped his head back, stretching his neck out as he tried not to upend himself.  A shift in the shadows of the cave almost undid his balancing act as his head snapped forward again, the chair rocking precariously.  Will twisted around as best he could, shoulders and arms pulling at the length of rope restraining him.  It was enough.  There behind him, lining the cave wall, were two rows of listless, vacant men.  Will twisted the opposite way and sure enough there was the end of the row, barely hidden in shadow and any noise drowned out by the cascade of sewer water.  Not that the men were making any noise.  Not with their slumped bodies barely supporting their own weight.  Will shuddered. 

“You don’t happen to have need of a doctor, or well, not you personally, but any of the men?” Will straightened as much as he could in his bonds.  He may not be able to deal with Circe, but maybe he could deal with the men she kidnapped.

“They can’t be doing too well,” Will added as Circe eyed him, “not if you’ve had them spelled for this long.”

 Circe arched an elegant eyebrow, a small tick to her lips and Will huffed in acknowledgement.  Circe wasn’t an amateur and this wasn’t some spur of the moment villainy.    

“Perhaps I am branching out,” Circe smiled after a moment, as her eyes roved over the men behind Will.

“I can see that, but why Gotham?” Will’s nose wrinkled as a rancid small drifted through the cavern, “this can’t be about the gods.  I mean, for one, it’s Gotham, and you weren’t even gunning for any of us.”

“Sweet and smart,” Circe sighed, “where do you get it from because it definitely isn’t from your father.”

Will couldn’t help but silently agree with that too.  But all the agreeing in the world wasn’t getting him anywhere.  Circe wasn’t working against the gods which did narrow things down some, but it also threw in a few other complications.  Why couldn’t Annabeth have been the one to be kidnapped or even Piper.  They would get to the bottom of this in no time flat.  Will didn’t have even a quarter of their sleuthing skills, he was to cut and dry.  Give him a deadly disease or a leg to stitch back on any day. 

“Worms on a hook darling,” Circe brushed her hair behind her shoulder, “and Gotham citizens are no strangers to being chum.”

“Well, you’re not wrong about that,” Will grumbled.

“And it’s not like any of these men are innocent or even remotely decent,” Circe scoffed, “really, I’m doing this city a favor.”

“I’m sure Batman will thank you,” Will drawled.  Circe’s melodious laughter filled the cavern as she walked past Will towards the men, dragging her fingers through his hair. 

“You’re really doing this all by yourself?” Will couldn’t keep the doubt out of his voice. 

“I don’t do partners or subordinates for that matter,” Circe’s voice was sharp, and Will could just imagine the sneer curling her lips.

“What about the nymphs and other daughters of the lesser gods that worked for you?” Will craned his neck back.

“Just because other immortals would send their disobedient daughters to me doesn’t mean I wanted them, or had any say in taking them,” Circe growled as she rounded back towards Will.

Will cocked his head, eyeing the sorceress, it never crossed his mind that Circe wasn’t the one recruiting women to her side.  But now that he thought about it, the gods banishing their daughters to serve Circe, a disgraced goddess herself, would be an apt punishment.  A cruel warning. 

“So, what, this is just a random game you’re playing,” Will groaned, “because if it’s not about the gods or us, then who?”

“Who indeed,” a sweet smile spread across Circe’s face. 

“Wonder Woman,” Will’s eyes widened, disbelief clouding his features. 

“And you didn’t even need your father’s gift of foresight,” the smile stretched, and Circe tapped her finger against the freckles on Will’s nose.

“Why?  Wonder Woman isn’t even in Gotham,” Will slumped back, the rope slackening.

“No, the princess is not here,” Circe acknowledged, “but Wonder Girl is.”

Will was quiet, eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the sorceress’ satisfied smile.  Circe just hummed as she reached out and tightened the ropes around Will, mumbling something that had Will’s skin tingling.  With one last look, Circe combed her fingers through Will’s curls again before vanishing out of sight in a crackle of energy. 

Will sat in silence, eyeing the place where Circe had been not a moment earlier.  When nothing happened, and it became apparent that Circe wasn’t coming back, Will finally looked down at his bindings.  The red sheen coursing through the rope wasn’t anything promising.  A cursory glance around himself turned up nothing of use, not that Will was expecting it to.  A quick look back yielded nothing but dead stares.  Although, Will paused, one of those men could have something sharp in a pocket or boot, what with them being criminals and all.  Doubtful though that Circe would leave them armed in any way.  Will groaned as he faced forward again.

“So, what that Wonder Girl is here,” Will’s voice bounced off the stone walls. 

It’s not like she would even know about a whole group of demi-gods, Artemis, an Amazon, didn’t even really know about them.  Will shook his head.  So, what was the importance Wonder Girl, who only knew about her godly parent because of Wonder Woman, was trained by Wonder Woman.  For all intents, Wonder Girl was more Amazon.  After all, it’s not like she attended Camp.   

Oh gods, Will lurched forward, chair almost toppling, she wouldn’t know about them.  Wonder Girl wouldn’t know about Camp Half Blood.  What if like the rest of them, Wonder Girl thought she was alone.  Alone, until instead of a satyr, Wonder Woman came along. 

“Oh Circe,” Will’s head dropped to his chest, “this is a cruel reveal.” 

Will didn’t know how long he sat in the dank silence of the cavern, only the rushing sewer water broke through the stillness.  Will was nodding off when something tickled the back of his neck.  Head snapping up, eyes blown wide, Will whipped his head around as far as it could go.  Nothing was there.  Breathe coming in a harsh pant, Will shivered as he turned forward again.  Will took a deep breath, calming his heart as he searched the darkness before him.  He couldn’t see anything at first, but after a moment of squinting, Will could’ve sworn there was a black mass in front of him just slightly darker thank the surrounding shadows. 

“Nico,” Will whispered into the blackness.  A deep, curling rumble answered him back. 

“Hi sweet girl,” Will sagged in the bindings, a smile crossed his features as Mrs. O’Leary formed out of the shadows.

The Hellhound was in front of him in a blink, snuffling anywhere she could reach on Will.  A relieved laugh escaped Will’s throat as he bumped his head against Mrs. O’Leary’s snout. 

“Have you come to get me out?” Will mumbled with an affectionate smile.  Mrs. O’Leary chuffed as she stepped back, head lowered to look at Will with a muted expression.

“Ah,” Will understood, “that’s alright girl, just get them here as quick as you can.”

Another rumble and a slobbering tongue to the face had Will chuckling before the hound melted back into the shadows.  Will smiled, the darkness momentarily lightening around him as he rubbed his wet face against his shoulder.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments or Kudos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over a month, but still got one up! Thank you everyone for the comments and kudos, they are wonderful!!  
> Now for some Nico and Jason Todd POV
> 
> Also, read Song of Achilles by Madeline Miller - Amazing
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own and I do not own these characters.

Nico sat in his and Will’s apartment, the afternoon sun warming the back of his neck, unintentionally relaxing the demi-god.  Not that it was doing much good.  The ridiculous argument happening in the middle of the living room wasn’t leaving much room for relaxation, never mind sanity.  If Nico didn’t know any better, he’d would’ve sworn Red Hood and Batman had some god’s blood in them.  No one could be that dramatic and have that much familial baggage without sharing some blood with the gods.  Nico had tuned the argument out about five minutes in, at the first hint of deviation from the topic at hand, Will and Circe’s location.  It wasn’t that Nico wasn’t concerned for his boyfriend, of course he was, he just knew Mrs. O’Leary would find him and all this talk would be pointless.   

Nico’s eyes trailed over to Piper and Leo, a bored look on Piper’s face as Leo’s attention was riveted on the two Gothamites.  At the moment, Nico was thrilled there was no popcorn in the apartment, he could just visualize it, all the kernels falling out of Leo’s mouth as he gaped.  Nico didn’t think it was so much the fight that had captured the son of Hephaestus’ attention as much as Batman standing in full regalia in the middle of the day.  Leo’s eyes trailed over every inch of the suit, a clear masterpiece in the other demi-god’s eyes.  Nico’s lips twitched as Piper flicked Leo on the nose, Valdez’s mouth snapping shut with a sharp click.  Nico met the multitude of colors in Piper’s eyes with a slight uptick of an eyebrow as the argument fell silent. 

It took a moment for Nico to realize what was causing the stunned silence.  Nico jolted to his feet, Mrs. O’Leary was back and nipping at Batman’s cape.  Nico bit his lip, cheeks flushing as he reached for the hellhound.  He was greeted with a baleful look as Mrs. O’Leary reluctantly let go of the now damp cape.  A sharp snort erupted out of Red Hood, breaking the silence, the rippling laughter of the demi-gods followed soon after.  Mrs. O’Leary’s tail thumped against the floor boards as she sat next to Nico. 

“Did she find them?” Red Hood nodded towards Mrs. O’Leary, the hellhound tilted her head and gave a chuff back.

“That would be a yes,” Percy grinned as he leaned over the back of the couch to ruffle Mrs. O’Leary’s scruff.  The tail thumping more rapidly as the son of Poseidon whispered praises in floppy ears. 

“Alright then, let’s do this,” Red Hood cracked his neck and a tension, Nico hadn’t noticed it until now, left Red Hood.

“Hood,” Artemis spoke up, voice fond, “the area will need to be scouted first.”

“Exactly,” Annabeth chimed in, “Mrs. O’Leary will show Nico where Will is being held and we can start planning from there.” 

“He’s not going alone,” Red Hood stated as he stepped towards Nico, face set.

“Are you volunteering to come with us?” Nico drawled as he looked up into the red domino mask, “because I don’t think you’ll like how we travel.”

“You’re not going alone,” Red Hood’s nostrils flared. 

“He does know Gotham better than you, probably a good idea to take him,” Jason butted in, a glint in his eyes that Nico did not trust one bit. 

“He’s going,” Batman spoke, “update in an hour with your position.  We will meet you there.”

Red Hood’s mouth soured as he looked over his shoulder at his former mentor.  Nico sighed and reached out to Red Hood, his pale hand clashing with the dark leather of the vigilante’s jacket. 

“Mrs. O’Leary and I,” Nico began, voice quiet as he clutched the leather sleeve, “we shadow travel.” 

Nico’s dark eyes were focused on the masked face before him.  Red Hood nodded after a moment, head tilted downwards as Nico breathed in leather and gun oil.  They were close, chests almost touching, and Nico wanted to step back, but what needed to be said was only for their ears. 

“It’s cold Jason,” Nico squeezed the arm beneath his hand as Red Hood stiffened, “like death.”

“I’m going with you,” Red Hood rasped, throat bobbing as he stepped away from Nico.  A short breath punched out of Nico as he nodded in acceptance. 

Mrs. O’Leary had left Percy’s affectionate care and sidled up to Nico, dark coat rippling as shadows gathered around them.  Nico laid his hand on Red Hood’s arm once again, the other hand reaching up to gather in the scruff of Mrs. O’Leary’s neck.  With a nod to Percy and Jason and a quick assessing glance at Red Hood, Nico was ready to get his Will back.  A rumble from Mrs. O’Leary and Nico was greeted with the cold emptiness of the shadows. 

****

Jason’s throat constricted, his harsh breath cutting out as darkness enveloped him.  Jason’s forearm rotated under Nico’s grasp, palm up.  Those long, pale fingers were suddenly gripping Jason’s gloved hand.  A squeeze, Jason was sure Nico meant to be reassuring but barely grounded the vigilante, could be felt as darkness swirled.  Jason’s pulse thrummed, a heavy beat that matched the sound of young fists hitting a coffin.  It wasn’t long, nothing but a moment from one choked breath to the next before the cold dissipated and Jason stood in the inky blackness of a cavern.  Jason locked his knees as he took a gasping breath, fingers crushing the hand in his.  The entwined hands were brought up to a strong chest and pressed flat against Nico’s heartbeat.  Jason took a moment to match the steady rise and fall. 

“Thanks,” Jason grimaced as he stepped back, body tingling. 

Nico stood silent and Jason rummaged through his various pockets, searching for a Maglite.  He found the light where he always keeps it, the beam brightening the ledge Mrs. O’Leary brought them to.  Jason lifted his head after a quick sweep of their surroundings.  Nico’s glittering eyes fixed on his face.

“I’m sorry,” Nico hesitated, eyes shifting to looking into the darkness.

“It’s fine,” Jason gritted, as he shifted his weight. 

“I forget sometimes, Will usually has to remind me,” a soft smile crossed Nico’s face as he looked up at Jason through dark lashes. 

“You warned me,” Jason shrugged and then startled as a large fluffy head bumped his shoulder, jolting the vigilante in the opposite direction.    

“Mutt’s right,” Jason turned and started walking, “we have a boyfriend to find.”

Silence met his words and Jason wanted to crush his head against the rock wall or fall back into the deep cold abyss that was death.  Not that the second option would do any good with the present company. 

“Yours,” Jason’s steps stuttered, “your boyfriend that is.” 

Nico snorted as he brushed past.  Jason flushed, grateful for the darkness as the light’s beam stayed steadily forward, catching on the dark jeans the son of Hades wore.  That large head nudged Jason forward again, the Red Hood tilting his head back to glare at the hound, grumbling as he stalked forward into the dark.

The trek didn’t take long, and soon enough Jason could hear the cascade of water and feel a shift in the air.  Nico had stopped ahead of him and Jason clicked the light off as he came to stand shoulder to shoulder with the shorter man.  Below was a large cavern, water funneling out the far side and what looked to be the bones of a building.  There was an unnatural glow, casting the area in a dull light with large shadows.    

“Where are we?” Nico glanced at Jason, dark eyebrows furrowed.

“Looks like an old subway entrance that was never completed,” Jason hummed as his eyes scanned the long-forgotten tunnel and rusted tracks stretching out beneath them.

“How many of those are around Gotham?” Nico’s dark eyes scanned the cavern floor.

“More than you’d think,” Jason snorted as he brought up his GPS tracker.

“This one happens to be under Gotham U,” Jason showed Nico the satellite image as it beeped out their location. 

“That would’ve made getting to campus and back easier,” Nico made a considerate sound.

“Hey now,” Jason tossed Nico a grin, “you might not have ever found me then.”

“And then where would you be,” Nico smirked. 

Jason chuckled, knocking his shoulder against Nico.  A smirked stretched across his face as the son of Hades twitched in shock.  Jason turned his attention back to the area below them, the eerie light rippling as Jason focused on the far side of the cavern.  A dull throb forced its way into his head the longer Jason stared. 

“Magic,” Nico whispered.

“And it’s not giving you a headache, why?” Jason grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose as Nico shot him a patronizing look.   

“The fact that it’s only giving you a headache is impressive,” Nico gave him a long, considering look.  Shadowy eyes finally moved away from Jason and back to the cavern.   

“So, you can see through it?” Jason jutted his chin towards the glow.

“You can too,” Nico side eyed him, “just focus.  You know it’s not real, see past it.”  

“Cause that isn’t some vague instruction right there,” Jason huffed. 

“Focus,” Nico said, the demi-god taking Jason’s forearm in a steady grip. 

Jason took a breath, attention drawn away from the steady pressure on his arm to the magical whatever before him.  His eyes tracked the ripples and there were moments he swore he could see through them, see hulking figures standing against the far wall.  Another ripple and Jason saw a blond head.  He latched on to that sight, the golden strands bright against the magical light.  The magic splintered as Jason focused on Will.  The son of Apollo’s tall body, tied to a chair, came into view and Jason’s headache faded.

Jason looked down at the demi-god next to him, Nico’s hand sliding off his arm after a moment, eyes fastened on the sight of Will.  Jason’s gaze turned back as well, but this time it was drawn to the figures standing listlessly behind Will.  Jason stilled, they weren’t human, even though they stood on two legs. 

“That’s not part of Circe’s illusion is it?” Jason palmed a gun on his thigh.

“No,” Nico’s eyes were sharp, “but, it looks like we found your missing criminals.”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments or Kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments or Kudos!


End file.
